Interkulturelle Kommunikation/ Protokoll Gruppe B
Zeppelin University Department: Communication & Cultural Management Grundlagen kommunikationswissenschaftlichen Denkens: Interpersonale Kommunikation Protokoll Thema: Interkulturelle Kommunikation Ort: FB 1.04 Datum: 03.11.2008 Zeit: 11.30-13.00 Uhr Protokollanten: Maximilian Hübner, Tilmann Roth, Fabian Schneider Semester: Fall Semester 2008 Dozentin: Prof. Dr. Gertraud Koch I. Thesenpräsentation von Bianca Binz, Julia Maertz und Barbara Zschoch Thema: Interkulturelle Kommunikation „Intercultural communication is the circumstance in which people from diverse cultural backgrounds interact with one another…” (Porter) 1. Geert Hofstede’s fünf Dimensionen Distanz zur Macht; Unsicherheitsvermeidung; individualistisch - kollektivistisch; maskuline Orientierung - feminine Orientierung; langfristige Orientierung - kurzfristige Orientierung. 2. Fons Trompenaar’s Dimensionen Universalismus - Partikularismus; Individualismus - Kommunitarismus; spezifisch - diffus; neutral - affektiv; Erfolg - Schicksal; sequentieller Zeithorizont - synchroner Zeithorizont; Kontrolle des Umfeldes - Kontrolle durch das Umfeld. 3. Hindernisse für Interkulturelle Kommunikation • kollektivistische - individualistische Kommunikation; starre - flexible Zeiteinteilung zur Kommunikation; Ethnozentrismus; „Face to Face“; Stereotyp; Vorurteile. • Gestaltung der Identität (z. B. Kleidung). • Unterschiedliche Ausprägungen der Identität (z.B. Subkulturen). 4. Transcultural Competence nach Young Yun Kim • Toleranz; Offenheit für Neues; Flexibilität; Respekt; Anpassungsfähigkeit; Sensibilität; Kreativität. • Bei Leuten zu beobachten, die international unterwegs sind. 5. Anpassung an eine neue Kultur „Becoming an Insider“: Beobachten der neuen Kultur -> Annahme von Eigenschaften der neuen Kultur -> Verlust der eigenen Kultur -> „Teilwerden“ der neuen Kultur. II. Diskussion zur Präsentation 1. Welche kulturell verankerten Werte werden beständig weiter existieren? 2. Welches neue Wertesystem wird Kommunikation prägen? -> Ergänzende Frage: Welche Werte und auf wen beziehen sie sich? • Es gibt Wertehorizonte, auf denen sich die einzelnen Kulturen bewegen. • Eventuelle Ergänzungen dieser Horizonte möglich/notwendig. • Durch die Medien verbreitete, „kulturfremde“ Werte werden bereits adaptiert. • Individuelle Detailausprägungen der Werte einzelner Kulturen bleiben erhalten. III. Auseinandersetzung mit Hofstede’s fünf Kategorien Edward T. Hall & Geert Hofstede waren die Pioniere der interkulturellen Kommunikation. IBM-Studie von Geert Hofstede • Bei IBM weltweit: ca. 160.000 Fragebögen im Zeitraum von etwa 10 Jahren. • Faktor Unternehmenskultur herausdividiert (gleiche Rahmenbedingungen). -> Entwicklung der fünf Kategorien aus der Studie heraus. -> Klassifizierung der einzelnen Nationalkulturen. Kritische Betrachtung von Hofstede’s Erkenntnissen • Wenige Kategorien aufgestellt. • Binnendifferenzierung fehlt in der Studie (nur Mittel- und Oberschicht bei IBM), Studie aber durchaus repräsentativ. • Formulierung teilweise misslungen (Gleichberechtigung = feminine Kultur). • Nur Tendenzen, keine absolute Einordnung. • Klassifizierung der Kulturen vergrößert wahrgenommene Distanz zwischen den Kulturen -> beeinträchtigt wirksame, interkulturelle Kommunikation. • Stereotypen als handlungsleitende Motive, gleichzeitig aber stetige Aktualisierung der Stereotypen selbst. • Oft erfolgt eine Überbewertung des Faktors „unterschiedliche Kultur“ im Prozess der interkulturellen Kommunikation. -> Studie von Norbert Schroer über Polizeiverhöre: Auswertung von Protokollen; reine Betrachtung des Gesprächverlaufs ohne Einbezug der kulturellen Herkunft. -> Studie ergab eine Unterscheidung zwischen Migranten (nicht geständig) und Einheimischen (geständig). -> unterschiedliche kulturelle Hintergründe der Migranten waren nicht relevant. IV. Kontakt mit fremden Kulturen Stadien beim Kontakt mit einer fremden Kultur Euphorie (Neugier, Versuch sich anzupassen) -> Kulturschock („Warum bin ich hier?“; „Keiner versteht mich.“) -> Überwindung des Schocks (neuer Versuch sich anzupassen; nicht in der Schockstarre verharren). Interkulturelle Kommunikation im Rahmen der Integration • Hierarchisierung der Wertigkeit der Kommunikation zwischen einzelnen Kulturen (z.B. Europäer < Nichteuropäer). • Neben interpersonalen Kommunikationsproblemen gibt es auch gesellschaftliche Probleme. -> Differenzierung der Ebene der „Face-to-Face“ Kommunikation zur Ebene der Kommunikation zwischen Gruppen und deren politischer Partizipation. V. Fazit • Auseinandersetzung mit der interkulturellen Kommunikation als wesentlicher Bestandteil unserer Gesellschaft. • Aufgreifung der Idee der Transcultural Competence nach Young Yun Kim. • Keine Suche nach weiteren Ausschlussmechanismen, sondern nach Anschlussmechanismen notwendig.